The Phoenix Saga (Part 1)
The Phoenix Saga (Part 1) is the seventh episode of X-Men: Future Generation. The name of the episode was inspired in The Phoenix Saga comic book series. Transcript (Inside a jail of Trask Industries Mutant Detention Center) Scott: We have to get you out of here. I won't let them do any experiment on you. Rachel: If they take me out for an experiment, I will get my chances to escape. Scott: Don't think that this people are foolish, you can't escape. Trust me, I've tried, but I couldn't. Rachel: That's because you don't have psychic powers. Scott: Please Rachel! Psychic powers or not, now this people have more powers than us. Rachel: I've trained before, and I know what I'll do. There's a training session where you can't use your powers and try to escape from the Sentinels. Scott: That's the Danger Room. The Danger Room give you a second chance, but this is real, if you fail, there's no turning back. Rachel: I know that this is real, but why don't we just try it? Scott: Because it's dangerous and you are my daughter! I have to protect you. I couldn't protect your mother, that's why I don't want to keep making the same mistake. Rachel: What happened with mom wasn't your fault, it was the Phoenix. No one has controlled the Phoenix. Scott: Yeah, you are right. The Phoenix is uncontrollable and right now, I shouldn't blame myself. (Outside of Trask Industries Mutant Detention Center) Logan: Here we are. At Trask Industries Mutant Detention Center. Carmen, can you walk through this wall? Carmen: I will try. If it's too thick, it will be hard. (walk through the wall and then, walk out of the other side of the wall) Logan: You got inside, kid? Carmen: Yes! And good news, the wall isn't too thick, so I can phase through the wall easily. I will go outside. (walk through the wall and and go to the other side) Let's do this, I will take Talia to the other side and then, she will teleport all of you, ok? That would be easier. Talia: Good idea, Carmen, let's go! (grab Carmen's arm and walk through the wall with him) I got it! Wait a second Mr. Logan. Here I go. (teleport to another side) Storm: Everyone, hold on to Talia. Talia: (teleport inside) Logan: Listen, kids. We only got 15 minutes to clear this whole area, so be prepaired. This time there is no going back. No second chances. We have only one chance to save Rachel, so let's move. Storm: Ok, let's split up. Olvier, you will go with Logan to East part. Olivier: No! I don't want to work with Mr. Logan. He hates me. Logan: Better keep quite, kid. I got my eyes on you. Storm: Kymera and Talia will go to the West part. Warren and Beast will be on the North part. Carmen and I, the South part. We will meet each other when everything's clear. (Everyone go to their way) (Inside a jail of Trask Industries Mutant Detention Center) Rachel: You know what? I haven't heard anything about those 10 years that you have spent here. Tell me, how is it? Scott: (exhales) I don't want to talk about it. I want to talk about something happier. Rachel: Then let's talk about something happier. Do you have any unforgettable moment? Scott: Like when I have to see mutant dying? Rachel: No, I'm not talking about that. I know that those 10 years was like hell, but at least, is there any moment that make you feel better? Scott: Well, yes. It started as a beautiful memory, but it ended as a terrible memory. 5 months after being captured my the Sentinels, I met a woman. A beautiful woman named Madelyne Pryor. Her red hair, her green eyes, everything resembled me about your mother. She knew me better than anyone, like Jean did. I fell in love with her. Rachel: That was nice. At least you found someone that make you happier. And what happened later? Scott: I discovered that everything was only a plan. They wanted a powerful mutant to hunt down the other mutants. They tried to create that mutant, but they failed. Later, they found out that the union of two powerful mutants like me and your mother could produce an even more powerful mutant. Rachel: You mean...me? Scott: No, they didn't know anything about your identity. They didn't know you even exist. I convinced them I've never had any child. Rachel: Then, what's wrong? Scott: They knew that Jean is dead, but they never found the body. They search all over the world just for a single cell. When they finally found the cell, they created a clone, Jean Grey's clone. The clone didn't work at first, but when a small piece of the Phoenix Force found Madelyne, it gave her life. Since she has Jean's DNA, she have the same powerful level of psychic powers like Jean. She also has part of your mother's memories, and as far as I know, from the time that we first met to our wedding. Her memories are not so completed, so she didn't know anything about you. Rachel: Just that? They just created a clone of mom? Scott: It didn't ended there. Months later, Madelyne was pregnant. When they discovered it, they took her. From that day, I've never saw her again, neither her child. Rachel: So, you are saying that I have another sibling? Scott: Well, half-sibling, you have a different mother. Rachel: Genetically, is my sibling, since Madelyne and mom have the same DNA. Scott: The problem is not only there, they will use the child as a mutant hound. They will train the child, give illusions and make it think that mutants are it's enemy. They call it Project Cable. Rachel: How did you know that if mostly all the time you are inside a jail? Scott: I don't know. Those images and thoughts just entered my mind like I was a telepath and I read their mind. Rachel: Or maybe it was Madelyne who sent you that message. She's a telepath, remember? She can project thoughts inside others' mind. Scott: Maybe. I guess now she's only a forgotten experiment that they left in their lab. There's is no sign of Madelyne. (The jail's security gate open and 2 guards appear) Guard #1: (yell) Hey you! Red-headed! Move! Now! Scott: Where are you going to take her? Guard #1: That's not up to you mutie! (handcuff Rachel) Scott: (grab guard #2's arm) No, take me instead of her. Guard #2: (push Scott's hand away) You shouldn't be involving into this! You are not part of this matter. (The guards take Rachel out of the jail) Rachel: (look back at Scott and whisper) Don't worry. (East part of Trask Industries Mutant Detention Center) Storm: (through the communicator) Logan, everything ok? Logan: Quite. Still very quite. There's no sign of attackers here. Storm: (through the communicator) The same think is happening here. Olivier: (yawn) Mr. Logan, can we go now? There's nothing here. Logan: Quiet kid. They might be watching us through cameras, 'cause I'm not sensing any sign of humans. Olivier: Then why don't we just blow up those cameras? Logan: Easy to say. I bet that you won't found any camera around here in more than two hours. Olivier: Oh, yeah? (charge a card, throw it to a camera and explode) That was less than 2 minutes. Logan: Nice! But can you destroy them all? Olivier: It's no big deal! (charge several cards, throw to several ways and everything explode) And that was less than the time that you take to sniff around this place. Logan: Grrrrr! Consider that today is your lucky day 'cause I won't talk down to you. Olivier: Something more. From now, you will stop putting me on detentions and extra training time. Deal? (stretch his hand) Logan: (exhales) Deal! (shake Olivier's hand) Olivier: Don't you think that things would be better if you always treat me like this? Logan: To be honest, kid, I do think so. It just that you remind me a lot to Scott Summers, and, you know, our relationship never was good. Olivier: But you know that I can change, right? Logan: (chuckle) You can change? Seriously, I know that you would never change. Beast: (through the communicator) Logan! Logan! Are you there? Logan: Beast, what's wrong? Beast: There's to much attackers here! (Attackers start to attack the area) Logan: Watch out kid! (his claws come out) Olivier: I got this! (charge all the cards, throw it and it explode) (Fight scene between Olivier, Wolverine and the attackers) (2 minutes later) (All the attackers are down) Wolverine: Storm! Beast! Are you there? Hello? Olivier: Are they alright? Wolverine: No! We better help them. I'll go to help Storm. You'll find Beast. Understand? Olivier: Yes! (Each one go to their way) (Inside Trask's lab) Dr. Bolivar Trask: (walk out of the shadow) I'm sorry for the delay, Ms. Summers. Please, feel comfortable here. Oh, and also, forgive me if my guards have treated you badly. Rachel: What do you want? Do experiments on me? Brainwash me? Trask: Oh, no, no. None of those that you just have mentioned. I'm just here to talk, peacefully, with no pressure. Rachel: Then take your anti-mutant powers collar out of me! I'll read your mind and things will get clearer than the water. Trask: With all my respect, Ms. Summers, I'm afraid that I can't do it. Rachel: Then you are lying. You are trying to hide something from me. You are afraid that I would find out what's really in your mind. Trask: I guess that you are not listening to me. I said that I want to talk with you peacefully, with no pressure. If I take that collar away, would you stay to talk with me? Rachel: Fine! I hope that you will say something that worth to say. Trask: Oh, yes! I'm sure that you will be interested in it. To begin, can you tell me everything that you know about...I don't know....um...the Phoenix force? Rachel: So that's what you want? Obtain the Phoenix force? You know that the last option that the Phoenix chooses as it's host are people like you? Trask: Who said that I want the Phoenix force for myself? Rachel: Then who? Trask: You. Rachel: I appreciate your offer, but I won't accept it. The Phoenix comes and goes whenever it wants. It's not on your side nor anyone else's side, it's on its own. Trask: (chuckle) Oh, Ms. Summers, the time passes and the technology changes. I, with the help of the best scientists of the world has created a device that can detect any cosmic entity that approaches to Earth. And guess what? It's coming! It's looking for it's new host! Rachel: Then let it come to me! Let it do whatever it wants! I'd rather be the Phoenix than make it fall in the wrong hands! I know what you are planning, Dr. Bolivar Trask. You have never wanted that the Phoenix choose me, you want that it choose your experiment, Project Cable, right? Trask: I see that you don't need your telepathic powers to know what I'm planning. I see that you daddy has told you everything that he knows! (Men shouting outside the lab's door) Trask: (to the guards) Come out and see what's happening. (to Rachel) It looks like your friends has come to get you out of here. (the guards surrender the door) (three Adamantium claws appear and cut the metal of the door. The door fall down, Wolverine, the rest of the X-Men and other saved mutants, including Scott appear) Logan: Miss me, kid? (the mutants start to attack the guards) (2 minutes later) (All the guards are down) Logan: (approach to Trask and his claws come out, point to Trask) Let the girl go, now! Trask: (smile malevolently) Save that Wolvie and tell that to the Phoenix! Logan: No! (A big bird on fire approach, break down the wall and enter Rachel's body, making a big explosion and the entire industry area collapse. The dust start to split up, showing Rachel/Phoenix floating in the air) Scott: Rachel! Rachel (now with the red Phoenix outfit): Not Rachel. I am Phoenix, from now and forever! (Rachel body start to take the shape of a big bird of fire and fly away) Scott: No! (fall in knees) No, no, no! This shouldn't happen! Logan: (look down and with a sad tone) She's gone. Notes * Cable (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers) is the mutant son of Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Madelyne Pryor (Jean's clone). In the comics, Mr. Sinister wanted a superior mutant which is produced from the reunion of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, but due the fact Jean was supposedly dead, he created a clone of her (Madelyne Pryor). The name Nathan came from Mr. Sinister's real name, Nathaniel. * Rachel become Phoenix for the first time. In the comics, Rachel was one of the Phoenix's host.